Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a server configured to provide a game service and a method of providing a game service. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a technology that enables a user registered to a game service to introduce a game to another user.
Discussion of the Background
With the spread of social networking services (SNS), numerous games using the SNS are being provided on a network. Such a game is referred to as an “SNS game” and hereinafter, may also referred to as a “social game.” A user, who is an end user of the SNS, may download an application for executing the social game in a terminal device and may play a game by simply entering some personal information such as a user name and a password.
A server configured to provide a social game to users may manage identification information of a registered user and information about game statuses. Also, the social game may provide a friend request service and/or a message exchange service used between users playing the same game. In addition, in an SNS, multiple users are connected over a network. Thus, in many cases, the SNA may provide a service that enables a user playing the social game to transmit an invitation message to another user in order to encourage the other user to participate in the social game.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-013445 discloses a technology that encourages a user, having played a social game, to become an inviter. That is, the user may appeal to another user, for example, an invitee, to participate in the social game. The technology may assign benefits to the user who becomes an inviter.
In a game device and a program disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-013445, an inviter enters a registration code before inviting the invitee. When the invitee accepts the invitation, which corresponds to the registration code, the inviter and the invitee are associated based on the registration code. Accordingly, benefits may be assigned to the inviter.
However, prior to this, there is a need to motivate a registered user, provided with a game service and playing a game, to invite an unregistered user to the game. Among close friends, the registered user may feel motivated to readily invite friends to participate in the game. However, in the case of a friend that is relatively less close, for example, one that just has made an acquaintance, or is quite unlikely to play this kind of game, the registered user may hesitate in inviting the friend to the game.
Accordingly, although an invitation function is added to the game service, the invitation function may not be sufficiently utilized due to social reasons. Although benefits to be allocated to an inviter may be set to be relatively high, the number of unregistered users invited to the game may be low without motivation for broadly inviting friends.